Sick Friends and Boyfriends
by infinitykat
Summary: This is about my friends and I @ Hogwarts. Not very interesting.


Sick Friends and Boyfriends 

by infinitykat 

A/N:Okay. In my opinion, this story sucks. It was written before I could write well and it's extremely dorky. But there was nothing else finished and I HAD to post something, ya know? Anyway, nothing belongs to me. R/R and enjoy! 

BHAM! I hit the floor. What could I say? Pansy Parkinson had a killer right hook. We were making a potion when we had an argument about what to put in next. There was some yelling. I pushed her. She punched me. 

The next thing I knew I was on the floor and my eye hurt extremely. I was half-awake when I had the bad feeling that everyone would be standing over me. The Gryffindors would be looking worried. The Slytherins would not be standing over me; they would be in the other side of the room, congratulating Pansy.   
"Here goes something, I guess," I thought. I opened my eyes to what I predicted…almost. It had seemed that Bill and Shawn were acting as reporters, watching me to see if I was dead or not.   
"Ohmigosh Kate, you woke up! I was so worried!" whispered Hermione. She looked close to tears.   
"Oh suck it up, Miss Granger, it just was a blow to the head. It won't have any damage," said Professor Snape, our Potions teacher.   
"Easy for you to say," I thought, "Man, have I got a headache!" 

After everything was said and done, I was walking down the corridor, my eye hurting like heck, detention note clutched in hand, and Hermione blabing on about how violence was not the answer. I was proud of myself. My first battle wound in weeks. I was fearing I was losing my touch for a while. Anyway, I heard about this Slytherin girl who got stabbed in the forest. I wondered if she was alive. We reached the infirmary. Almost at once, Ms. Pompfrey came flying out the door. 

"Oh my! Come in, come in. Thank you, Hermione. Please go back to class," Pompfrey sighed. Hermione waved and took off back up the corridor. I turned to the large white room all of Hogwarts called the infirmary. I had only been there five times. I'm guessing that's a record for a sixth-year transfer student from New York. None but one bed was being used, I hoped it was the Slytherin girl. Pompfrey interruped my thoughts, "I know a potion that will bring the pain right out of that eye!" I nodded and waited until Pompfrey was out of sight before I moved. I really wanted to meet this girl. I moved towards the bed slowly. I pulled back the curtains enough to see the girl's face. I could see were she was stabbed. Pompfrey had put a healing spell on her but it wasn't done quite yet. Suddenly, the was no wound. I watched in silence as the girl began to move. She opened her eyes. 

"AHH!" I yelled.   
"AHH!" she yelled, "Shh…keep it low." I nodded, but couldn't contain myself. 

"What's your name?" I asked in a whisper.   
"Marcella Cline, Slytherin. Of course," she replied in a sly tone.   
"I'm Kate Bryan, Gryffindor. Of course, I guess," I said, bring a sneer to her face. It quickly faded.   
"Have you met Draco Malfoy? I heard he's a really slimy git," I said. I loved to gossip.   
"No. But he probably is. If a guy like that asked me out, I'd say, 'up your ziggy with a wa-wa brush!'" Marcella replied, flicking an imaginary person off. I laughed.   
"That's just priceless! You really need to meet the girls! Oh. Here comes Pompfrey! Act dead, quick!" I closed the curtains and hurried away from the bed. When Pompfrey came out of the back room, I flashed a quick smile even though I was in pain. She handed me the potion she made and went over to Marcella's bed. To my surprise, she opened her eyes.   
"Bless your heart!" exclaimed Pompfrey," You're awake!"   
"Yep," replied Marcella, "Alive and well." She winked at me as a warm sensation went all over my body. The potion was starting to work. My eye didn't hurt anymore. I hoped my battle wound was still there. That would make me most unattractive. 

Marcella was allowed to go with me out of the infirmary, just in time for lunch. "This is so perfect! The girls will just adore you!" I exclaimed.   
"I don't know about this," she said, "A bunch of Gryffindors? Are you sure this will work out?"   
"Well, they're not all Gryffindors, I'm sure you'll get to like them." It was funny. You could tell that we were from two different countries. Even though we both were struting our stuff the best we could in to-the-floor length robes, she was more conservative and I was walking as if to a hip-hop beat. 

We got to the Great Hall "spot" that all of the girls in our group met at so I could do show and tell with my new special friend. They were all there, Nicole, Molly, Dana, Hermione, Rosa, Kalli, Peter, Harry, and Ron,   
"They're girls too?" asked Marcella, pointing at Peter, Harry, and Ron.   
"Oops, I forgot. We're a posse now, not just 'the girls'," I replied," Peter is Molly's boyfriend and Hermione is best friends with Harry and Ron." There was silence for a moment.   
Nicole was the first to say something, "Well, I must go meet Cho. Nice to meet you, Marcella."   
"Please, call me Cella," Marcella replied as Nicole walked away. Nicole gave a thumbs up as she reached the Ravenclaw table. Dana and Peter wanted to go back to the common room, but I threatened them, they came to their senses, and followed us to the table. Molly retreated to the Hufflepuff table and Cella started her long walk to the Slytherin table. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Rosa, Peter, Dana, Kalli, and I sat down at our Gryffindor table. The food appeared and almost at once, Cho and Nicole came over. 

"Hi Harry!" Cho cooed.   
"Hi," Harry said flatly.   
"Whatcha doin?"   
"Eating."   
"Well…I was-"   
"No." Cho looked disappointed and kept quiet from then on. (A/N: I know, I know- he shouldn't be so harsh. But I really hated cho at the time, please bare with me) 

Nicole quickly changed the subject, "Whoa Kate, what a bruise!"   
"Thanks," I replied," It was a gift from Pansy Parkinson." Nicole was about to start chatting with me again, but Cho acted like she saw something and was dragging Nicole off to the Ravenclaw table. Cho and I never really got along. Anyway, about five minutes into our meal, Cella came waltzing over like she wasn't actually meaning to go to the Gryffindor table. She had this dark haired, tall girl with her. She suddenly turned and said, 

"This is Jenni, everyone." Harry quickly stood up and knocked over the milk jug. He was going googly-eyed over Jenni.   
"Smooth, Harry, so smooth," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasism. I started to wipe up the milk as Harry apporached Cella and Jenni.   
"Hi I'm-" he started.   
"I know who you are," Jenni snapped back. Harry gave a discouraged look and started to help wipe up the milk.   
"Umm…well, we must return to eat-bye!" Marcella said. I was just in earshot to hear Jenni whisper, "He's even cuter in real-life!" I guess Cho must of heard her too because right before my eyes, she charged up to Jenni and yelled,   
"He's mine!"   
"Oh yeah?!" Jenni yelled back. Cho looked puzzled for a moment.   
"…yeah!"   
"Bring it on!" Most of the Great hall was watching them then. I just love a good cat fight. There was pushing and cat slapping. Cella was frantically trying to stop them and then a booming voice came through the hall and everyone froze. 

Most Gryffindors, like I, were quietly dying of laughter. Harry was hiding under the table so no people could see his beet red face. The Slytherins were standing up, whooping Jenni on. The Ravenclaws were just pretcrified. I guessed none of their students ever had a fight, especially with a Slytherin. 

"Why?" Dumbeldore asked. Cho was about to explain but Dumbeldore interrupted her."Don't answer," he said with a glare at the two. Jenni was in the process of pulling Cho's hair. Cho was about to punch Jenni. Cella looked like she wanted to give up. 

Both girls were given detention slips and everyone was satisfied with their daily fulfillment of excitement. 

The next day at potions, there were more desks than usual. We didn't dare ask Snape was going on, he probably would just deduct house points from us. So we quietly sat down and the Slytherins came. Then to everyone's surprise, the Ravenclaws came in.   
"Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher, has become ill and she will only be doing afternoon classes so the Ravenclaws have joined us for today's lesson," Snape said. Only one desk remained on the last minute of break and Jenni rushed in and then Cho. They were forced to sit together. All but Snape knew that was a bad idea, but we kept quiet. Snape hadn't been to lunch the day before, so he had no idea. 

We started the lesson and I looked over to the Slytherin side of the room to see not Draco and Crabbe or Goyle sitting together, but Draco and Cella! They were sitting very close. She probably didn't think he was a slimy git anymore. Suddenly, Cho and Jenni started yelling and I didn't think for one second that they were fighting about potions. BHAM! Cho hit the floor. Don't you just hate romance? 

A/N: Now that I read it again, I've come to realize that it does REALLY suck. But, if any of you out there enjoyed it, REVIEW because there's more where that came from! 


End file.
